The invention relates to an apparatus for the dry treatment of a fabric, comprising: a first enclosure for a stock of in-coming fabric, said enclosure being capable of maintaining said fabric generally disposed in open width form; a second enclosure for a stock of exiting fabric, said enclosure being capable of maintaining said fabric generally disposed in open width form; first means for causing a gradual in-feed of fabric in said first enclosure; second means for providing a gradual removal of fabric from said second enclosure; a passage of flattened section allowing the cloth to pass therethrough in open width form between said first and second enclosures; alternately operating pneumatic means for moving the fabric from one of said enclosures to the other; and control means which when activated cause reversal of said alternate operation.